Dragon of the Sword
by DreamofChaos
Summary: Something changed in Natsu Dragneel, he awakened one day to what he truly is. A Dragon, a Demon, a Sword, a Human, a Tyrant, and a Hero. [One-Shot] [Up for Adoption/Challenge]


**I don't own Fairy Tail or Fate/Stay Night. I only own my OCs' and Plot Twists  
**

 **Posted January 6, 2018/**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Sword's Awakening**

 **(Dragon of the Sword)**

 _Grand Magic Games Colosseum_

People across Fiore stared in shock at their Lacrimi, what they had witnessed is a battle of epic proportions. The fourth day of the Grand Magic Games is supposed to be ended with tag-team battles between the six different guilds. The last battle of the day had been between Sabertooth's Twin Dragons versus Fairy Tail's own Dragon Slayers. Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Sting Eucliffe, and Rogue Cheney. The Fire, Iron, White, and Shadow Dragon Slayers.

But some point during the fight Gajeel had been sent somewhere. Where? The audience doesn't know. But the continued 1v2 took their attention away from that fact. The battle was intense and Natsu Dragneel controlled the pace of the entire battle, dominating Sting and Rogue as people watched in shock.

The battle concluded when two powerful spells collided together creating a massive explosion under the colosseum.

Now the smoke from the battle is blocking the Lacrima's vision. The atmosphere is tense in the venue, as the crowd and guilds watched in stun silence. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, the guilds of the three fighters are practically on the edge of their seats.

Finally the smoke cleared and showed the three combatants staring each other down.

'There completely fine!' Everyone thought in shock at the development.

It seems like the power of the two magic spells were completely equal and canceled each other out. The three also seemed exhausted from wasting so much magic power.

"You two sure know how to take a beating." Natsu grinned as he spoke to Sting and Rogue. The two just continued glaring at Natsu. Not in hatred but in caution, they had just gotten their ass' kicked and probably only survived the last attack because they had worked together.

"We're not going going down that easy Natsu-san." Sting responded to his words and Rogue followed up. "We're not losing to you Dragneel."

Natsu, witnessing their conviction grimaced as his grinned dropped. That last technique had taken a lot of him. It wasn't enough to completely take him out of the fight, but enough to limit the amount of spells he can use before going down due to lack of magical power.

Natsu grit his teeth. He couldn't lose. He had to win. Not just for himself, but for his guild, his friends, his family.

Sabertooth had hurt his family! He wasn't going to go down, at least not before giving them the beating of a lifetime.

Natsu was snapped from his thoughts by a yell.

"It's over!"

The dark-haired one, Rogue yelled before magic pulsed from his body. Which is a clear sign he is going to attack again.

Natsu's eyes widened.

No!

Magic pulsed again.

No!

A shadowy aura covered Rogue.

No! No! No! No! No! No!

He's going to lose! He can't lose!

Not now! Not **ever**!

 _Crack!_

Natsu's eyes emptied. It seemed as if the emotion was almost sucked out of eyes.

 _Crack!_

Natsu stared at the two before, as if trying to figure who they are? And… who is he?

Natsu looked down at his hands, trying to remember his identity.

'My name is Natsu Dr _-static-_ miya. My adoptive father is Ig _-static-_ sugu. He taught me how to use _-static-_ be a hero.'

Information filled Natsu's brain. Stuff about magic-Magecraft, Associations, Dead Apostles, a Holy Grail, Servant, Heroes, Villains, and _Swords_. So many _Swords._ Miles and miles of stretch far in the plains of Natsu's mind. But not just _Swords_ , other weapons are there. Axes, knives, daggers, spears, halberds, hammers, and shields, Their capabilities, their history, their names.

 _Monohoshizao._

 _Rule Breaker._

 _Hrunting._

 _Gae Bolg._

 _Nine Lives._

 _Caladbolg._

 _Caliburn._

 _Excalibur._

He possessed them all.

Sting noticed the changes instantly. The wide stance Natsu often used was immediately straightened, his clenched fists relaxed themselves along with his arms as the hung loosely at his side. The fire that seemed ever-burning in Natsu's eyes disappeared and what replaced them are cold steel eyes.

"I must say thank you Sting, Rogue." His voiced once full of the flames of emotion was dry, carry emotion but not as fierce as before. The two looked at him eyes narrowed and ready for anything. They didn't like the change that Natsu seemed to be going through. "Without you, without Sabertooth I probably would have never realized the truth. Despite the incidents caused by your guild… Thank you."

Natsu's eyes closed and he released a full breath. When they opened the coal black eyes that once were there no longer existed. All that remained were the steel grey orbs of a sword.

"But now do me a favor… and lose."

Not only did the the Twin Dragon Slayers feel it but also the audience could feel sudden change in not just the atmosphere but also in the magical energy around Natsu. The suspension kept builder as the air became thicker with an unknown feeling. But is all ended with the magic words.

" _Trace On."_

A blue light emanated from Natsu's opened hands before forming into two blades, one white, and one black.

The blades were raised and Natsu gave the two dragon slayers a look. He asked them a question that sent shivers down their spines.

"So why would you hurt my _family_?"

 **(END)**

 **So yea a reincarnated Shirou Emiya in Natsu Dragneel, but not complete. There is still some natsu in there. The best way i can describe this is Natsu Dragneel possessing the strength, experiences, and ideology of Shirou Emiya. But they have been distorted by Natsu's identity.**

 **Also Natus knows about being E.N.D due to his awakening.**

 **If i did end up writing this it would be Natsu/Yukino :)**

 **This is open to adoption if you want, i don't plan to continue this but i might if i want.**

 **DreamofChaos out**


End file.
